Slumber Party
Slumber Party is episode four in season four of Full House. It originally aired on October 12, 1990. Opening Teaser In her room, Michelle is trying to finish her block structure, but she is too little to put the top on, which leads to her usual "Aw, nuts!". Luckily, D.J. comes in and helps her, saying that the thing about big sisters is that because they're bigger and taller, they're always there to help their little sisters with anything. She proves this by putting the top on, and then says that it is finished and it's a masterpiece, but Michelle says, "Not yet" (in a sing-song voice), before "finishing" the masterpiece by knocking the whole thing down. Synopsis The episode starts in the kitchen as Jesse and Becky find their wedding announcement in the paper...until Jesse finds out they misprinted his name, eliciting laughter from the audience (see Quotes). Elsewhere, Stephanie's Honeybee troop is holding a mother/daughter slumber party, which awakens feelings of loss in her as she is the only girl in the troop who does not have a mother. She pretends that she is not interested in the sleepover, but immediately perks up when Becky, who was a member of a Honeybee troop when she was a kid, offers to accompany her, and even sings the Honeybee song with her. But then, Becky's car breaks down in Placerville. When Stephanie hears that news, she again says that she was not interested in going anyway. She then hugs Comet (and the studio audience groans). Joey, the honorary "Queen Bee" of Stephanie's troop, takes Becky's place at the party, and even he sings the Honeybee song before their departure. With Stephanie away, Kimmy decides to come over to the Tanner house for a sleepover and movie party with D.J. Meanwhile, Danny offers the attic as office/studio space for Joey and Jesse's new advertising business, so Jesse tries to get Danny to have a yard sale and sell some of the stuff that is in the attic. Jesse, who is appointed by Danny to take Michelle shopping for a new dress, later brings her home looking like a little leather-wearing biker (see Quotes). During the yard sale, Danny puts sky-high prices on the items, and that shows that he does not want to part with these things, so Jesse puts the stuff away in a storage locker for Danny, and he gives Danny the key to the storage locker. At the party, the activities do not exactly fit Joey, so a devastated Stephanie goes back home, where Jesse, Danny, and Michelle are disco dancing when they are interrupted by her angry return. She unleashes an angry and tearful tirade, saying that she does not have a mother and there's nothing the guys can say or do to change that. She storms upstairs and asks for her bed back, and Danny and Kimmy each grant D.J. her wish for some time alone with her sis. The former Honeybee sits down with the current Honeybee for a heart-to-heart (complete with inspirational music; see Quotes or video), after which they hug each other just as the music stops. Downstairs in the living room, Joey is still devastated by what happened, suggesting that Stephanie will hate him for taking her to the party. However, Danny assures him that his heart was in the right place, and Jesse adds that she will thank him for it... someday. And "someday" comes immediately and pretty fast, just as the current Honeybee and former Honeybee are about to return to the party. The current Honeybee does thank Joey for taking her in the first place, apologizes for running out on him, and decides to do makeovers with her alumni counterpart (see Quotes). After the girls leave, Jesse and Danny get onto Joey's case about what he did over at the party, even asking why he never wears high heels to any of their parties. Not much later, Kimmy comes over and asks the guys if they want to watch all of with her, or skip around to the kissing scenes. Either way, they're all scared by her presence, so they exit, leaving her to watch the whole movie all by herself (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes and Jesse are reading their wedding announcement in the paper. Jesse: Rebecca Donaldson, award-winning journalist and co-host of Wake Up, San Francisco to wed... Jersey Katsopolis? Danny: 'Jersey Katsopolis'... Sounds like a Greek cow. Becky: Oh honey, don't worry. Nobody reads this stuff anyways. Joey: upstairs, having overheard the chat Hi, Danny. Hi Becky. Hi, Jersey. an angry Stephanie comes home from her Honeybee meeting. Stephanie: That's it! I quit! I am way too mature for those dodo-head Honeybees! takes off her "pollen sack" fanny pack and hands it to her dad. Danny: Steph, you can't quit. I spent 12 bucks for this "pollen sack". Stephanie: And there's no way I'm going to that Honeybee slumber party on Saturday! storms upstairs. Jesse: What was that all about? Danny: sighs I think I'' know. Those slumber parties are for mothers and daughters. I remember when Pam took D.J. '''Joey': Poor Steph. Danny: Becky, I just got an idea. This might be a lot to ask. Becky: knowing the question in advance Danny, it's no problem. I would love to take Stephanie to the slumber party. I'll be in Lake Tahoe on Saturday afternoon, but I'll make sure I'm back in plenty of time. Danny: Thank you, Becky. And if you ever need someone to slumber for you, I'm there. Becky: You're welcome, Danny. Hi, Michelle. [As she heads upstairs, Michelle comes downstairs (having also overheard the chat).] Michelle: Hi, Daddy. Hi, Joey. Hi, Uncle Jersey [which actually cracks Jesse up!]. ---- leads Jesse and Joey to the attic. Danny: So, what do you guys think? You can set up your new production company right here in the attic. Careful, I just waxed the attic floor. Jesse: You waxed the attic floor? Joey: You think that's bad, there's a mouse trap on a doily to a close-up. ---- brings home Michelle from shopping, and she is sporting a temporary tattoo of a heart with "Born to Behave" written on it. They both pose for a shocked Danny. Danny: She goes to preschool, not reform school. ---- Jesse, and Danny are dancing when they're interrupted by an angry Stephanie returning home. Danny: Stephanie? Joey: Steph, would you just stop and talk to me? Stephanie: in tears There's nothing to talk about! I don't have a mother, and there's nothing you guys can say to change that! Right?! to the guys, who have no answer See? storms off, still in tears. Danny: I'd better go deal with this. heads upstairs. ---- D.J. and Stephanie's room, D.J. and Kimmy's sleepover & movie party is about to come to an abrupt end as Stephanie comes in. D.J.: Steph, I thought you were supposed to be gone tonight. Stephanie: It was a stupid party, with stupid people, and stupid mother-daughter makeovers! D.J.: Uh... Kimmy, can I have a word with Steph alone? Kimmy: I'm outta here. ---- angrily swipes D.J. and Kimmy's party food off her bed and sits down, still in tears, as her sister sits next to her. D.J.: I'm sorry you had such a bad time tonight. I know exactly how you feel. Stephanie: No, you don't! When you were 8, you got to go to a Honeybee slumber party with Mom! D.J.: But that doesn't mean I don't miss her just as much as you do. Stephanie: It's not fair! All those girls with their moms tonight were so happy. Why couldn't I'' be so happy, too? '''D.J.': her sister as she moves closer Steph, it's OK. I mean, sometimes I'' look at other girls with ''their moms and feel the same way. Stephanie: How do you make the feeling go away? D.J.: Well, it's hard. But something that helps me is that I'' look at things that ''we have that the other girls don't have. Stephanie: Like what? D.J.: Well, we have three people who love us a lot. We're the only ones with a Dad, an Uncle Jesse, and a Joey. We also have something else, too. Stephanie: What? D.J.: We have each other. hug. ---- the living room... Joey: I'll bet Steph still hates me for dragging her to that slumber party. Danny: Aw, come on, Joey. Your heart was in the right place. Jesse: Yeah, she'll thank you for it... someday. current Honeybee and the former Honeybee both emerge from the kitchen, all dressed up for their return to the party. Stephanie: Joey, thanks for taking me to that party tonight. Joey: Boy, 'someday' came pretty fast. Stephanie: I'm sorry I ran out like that. You were playing with Barbies, jumping rope, and wearing high heels. And you were doing it all for me. Joey: Us Honeybees, we gotta stick together. D.J.: Come on, Steph. We're gonna go back to the slumber party. Jesse: Steph, are you sure you wanna go back? Stephanie: Yeah. We're gonna do makeovers together. How would I look in your passion plum eyeshadow? D.J.: It's you, babe. Danny: Have fun, girls. Joey: Bye, guys. girls exit and close the door behind them. Trivia An outtake from this episode features the scene where Stephanie thanks Joey for taking her to the party; however, she (Jodie Sweetin) unknowingly has a lump in her throat, and by the point that she gets to "party tonight", she has to clear her throat (eliciting laughter on the set). Song played: " " – when Jesse, Danny, and Michelle are dancing. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes